Grow up
by Justin Bieber loves you
Summary: The SOS Brigade is moving off to college, and Haruhi wants everybody to "Grow up" Contains fluffy romance and lots of fun, college humor.
1. Ready and off!

"Wake up Kyon!!!!!!!!"

Haruhi was by my bedside. She had just rolled off her bed and was up in my face.

"You know." She said. "I should have made you pee. You know, with the water and the fingers and the cup? I should've done that. Or Ryoko could have. She likes messing with you for some weird reason. I think she liiikkkkess you!"

Oh groan. "I'd rather not associate myself in any way with her."

Ryoko Asakura ran up to Kyon with a cup of cold water and splashed it on his face. "Wake up, Kyon! We need to be all packed up by approximately 8:30 am. You aren't even ready to get ready, slowpoke." She giggled, and ran out of the room. Knowing her, she's already packed. I envy that. I also envy the fact that she's dry, and I am soaked and cold. Thanks a lot, Ryoko. Really, was that necessary?

Today was our college orientation. We had spent the night in a hotel, all of us, and now we're off to the Osaka University. I have NO idea what I am majoring in yet. I'm taking art history as a minor, but… see how lazy I am.

Quoting Haruhi's words exactly "The SOS Brigade will stay together till the end! Even if we get arrested and stuff!"

Yeah, I'd rather not share jail beds with you, Haruhi. Not now, not ever. If I see you anywhere, Haruhi, it will be in Hell. Even that wont work, because you're god! Where ever I end up when I die, it will not be with you, Haruhi. You're scary.

* * *

What's happening? Well

1-The SOS Brigade is going to college

2-Ryoko Asakura is back (wa..wait what?)

3-They are going to OU (Osaka University)

4-Kyon is taking Art History

5-Kyon would never share jailbeds with Haruhi

6- "The SOS Brigade will stay together till the end! Even if they get arrested and stuff!"

7-Haruhi should have made Kyon pee himself

Okayy, so something is going on. Lemme tell you this much. Yuki has emotions. That will be explained. Kyon is paired with _someone_? That will also be explained. So is Itsuki. Explanation imminent. And Ryoko is back.. I'll explain why later.

Byee.. (Oh yeah, this will be a long one, and I'm going to update a lot because I have a lot of downtime right now)


	2. Flashbacks

Finally. I hoisted the rest of my luggage into my car. Then everybody met up outside the hotel.

"Hello, SOS Brigade. "Haruhi said. "Today is a big day for all of us. College. Dorms. Lovin'. And not just likin' anymore, this is LOVIN'. Like the McDonalds slogan, moving on. We are going to grow up. All of us have. But we need to more. But…that does not mean we can't party like we can't stop and blast loud music from our speakers. We are now college students. This is tehmazing! I need you all to have fun, but STILL ABIDE MAH RULEZ! We are still the SOS Brigade. That is till the end. And I command you to PARTAY!"

Everybody scattered in their cars. I met up with Itsuki and Yuki. Itsuki, because his car is broken down and esper powers can't fix that sort of thing, and Yuki because she is my girlfriend, so she is riding with me. (I said it. I SAID IT. YEAH, YOU HEARD THAT!)

Itsuki smiled, "I hope are time at college will be excellent. High School was wonderful, and it was a pleasure to have all of your company." He brushed off his feet and got in the back seat. Yuki sat up front with me, and all of the luggage was in the back.

"I was a pleasure to be associated with your faction as well, Itsuki." Yuki said. They both talk so complicated.

"Itsuki, you're a pain in the ass, you know that?" I said. What else was I gonna say, he is.

Yuki nudged me. "That was not nice." She then smiled at me. "But it is true, in some ways." She looked back at Itsuki.

He chuckled, "Well, I guess it's two against one in this battle, guys. You were quite good at Othello, though, Kyon-Kun."

I said, "Did you just call me 'Kyon-Kun'? That's weird, Itsuki, just plain weird."

"Whatever you say, Kyon-Kun." He flashed a toothy grin at me.

"You must be a closet gay, Itsuki." I said. I actually got a chuckle out of saying that myself. That wasn't very mature at all.

"If I were gay, would I be courting Suzumiya-San? That must make her a man then."

I gave up. "Fine, you're being courteous. I get the point. God, Haruhi being a man would be so freakin' weird." And then I thought…what if she WANTED to be a man? I shuddered.

Yuki pulled a bottle of hand lotion out of her purse. She looked at the back of it. "Water, Part Stearic Acid and Glycol Stearate with added fragrance. I suppose this is beneficial to your skin." She dripped it on her hands and rubbed it in. It smelled like blueberries smothered in strawberry cream. Wait, why do I care? And what is it made of???

Itsuki flipped his hair back. "Nice explanation of how your feminine necessities smelled up Kyon's car. I smell like a girl now."

Yuki glared back at him. He just shook his head. "I was just messing with you. It's fine. Haruhi uses that stuff all the time!"

"Really?" I asked

"Not really. She isn't that girly. But she's good in bed."

Yuki and I glanced at each other and then seemed to blush a bunch.

"I-In…bed?" Yuki asked nervously.

"You guys haven't had sex yet? Are you for real?"

Yuki just kinda hid herself in her seat. I thought about doing the same, but I was driving. I wonder how active her hormones even are. We've held back. We aren't that dirty.

"Itsuki, it's called 'waiting till marriage'."

"But you know you got a hot girl. The girl of your dreams. Why wait? She isn't a hooker or anything."

Yuki turned around back at Itsuki and I swear she looked like she was going to slap him in the face. Instead, she nudged him in the shoulder. She could probably seriously injure him if she wanted to. And then we were there. Hello college. Goodbye, Itsuki ever riding in my car again!

We all got out after I parked my car somewhat near the others, and we grabbed our stuff. I offered to grab Yuki's stuff, but she said it was fine. I felt bad. The man should be carrying the woman's stuff. It wasn't like she couldn't, it's just the right thing to do, right? She didn't have that much stuff, anyway.

She looked so beautiful. Her white summer dress just flew around her petite, beautifully shaped body. Her hair framed her fluorescently glowing eyes as the wind draped over her figure. And her smile. It was a long story how she could smile like that.

You see, Haruhi is kinda-sorta God. Oh, right, you already knew that, didn't you? Well, remember when she said she wanted us to all "Grow up?" That is kinda the reason for a lot of things. We're lucky we are still all together. That the world wasn't even destroyed. That night was terrible.

It was about 3 months before the end of our Senior year. The end of High School. Haruhi came to school melancholic. At first, I thought this was a big deal. Haruhi…melancholy…baaadd. It turns out this was the least of my worries. It all went in a downward turn when we got into the clubroom. Right when she laid her head on the desk all hell broke loose.

_Flashback_

"_You guys can just all leave now." Haruhi had said. "I have no use of any of you. We haven't found a single freakin' supernatural phenomenon, and we just sit around and read and drink tea and play Othello all fucking day. I give up! Just what the hell do you think we're gonna do when we get out of fucking High School??? You'll all be off on your own to fend for your selves, when I'll be fucking cleaning up scraps. God dammit! You are all worthless and I can't believe I have never noticed before. Mikuru, you are moe, Sure, whatever, but useless. That is your ONLY GOOD QUALITY. Yuki, you never talk. Ever. And when you do it's stupid things. And all you do is read! Get a fucking life, or go find me something different. Itsuki, you're gay. Go die in a hole. And, you, Kyon…I have got something to say to you. I CANNOT FUCKING STAND YOU AND YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE! YOU'RE USELESS! I THOUGHT YOU COULD MAKE MY LIFE…fun…" And then she started to cry. "I'm sorry, everyone. Don't die or anything stupid. Maybe I should just die. I'm just..phew..another blip on the map..worth nothing..a piece of utter SHIT!." She threw her Chief Brigade Leader band across the room. It landed by Mikuru's feet and Mikuru squealed._

"_What are we going to do?" Is all she said, and then she slammed the door behind her and left._

_We all decided to go to Yuki's house to talk about everything. It seemed at the time that all hope was lost._

_When we got there, Yuki made us tea. She told us all to sit down._

"_It seems like we have hit rock bottom." Itsuki said while twiddling with his hair. Mikuru just sat there and shuddered. She had never liked Yuki's house. When Yuki came back with tea, everybody seemed silent. We really had nothing to talk about. There were no options really available at the moment. Not the esper organization, nor the Data Integrated Thought Entity could think of a way out of this. We could take back time, but the results could be catastrophic._

"_Not like they are any better as they stand right now." I thought._

_Then, all of a sudden, Yuki just fainted. I quickly scooped her up before she hit the ground. This just added to our problems._

"_It seems Nagato-san has fainted." Itsuki said. Well, smartass, I can see that!_

_Mikuru squealed, then spoke. "Muh..maybe..we could, uh…wake her up with..water?? I..I dunno." And she started to cry. There was no way Yuki was waking up with 'water'. Something was up. _

_I walked over to a futon (one of those that Mikuru and I slept on '3 years ago') and placed her gently atop it. She looked so at rest. But she was breathing._

"_No." I thought "Nagato can't die. Impossible."_

_Then we had to realize that it was almost impossible to come up with a solution without her. I guess I never realized just how important she was to us. So we all just lied down. Maybe for our last time alive. We couldn't sleep, and sometimes we cried. What was the reason for even existing, Haruhi? Why couldn't you just accept the fact that this was a High School thing? Haruhi, I know you can't hear me, but I'll pray anyway. Please let everything go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be. I promise you, everything has turned out exactly as you always wanted it. If only you would have believed me. _

_Just as I said that, Yuki woke up. At first she seemed confused, as if she didn't know where she was. Wait…Nagato…confusion?_

_She sat up and kind of analyzed us all. She then took a deep breathe and, quite confidently, said _

"_I know what we have to do."_

* * *

Please excuse my terrible conversation and vocabulary. I am terrible at that, so I am very sorry. Also, something that may have confused you, the italics are a flashback. Kyon calls Nagato "Yuki" throughout it because he is referring to the past, but he now address' her by "Yuki" But he called her Nagato when he is speaking of what he thought "then". You'll find out what they have to do when I write the next chapter. And also, find out why Yuki has emotions, and Kyon and Yuki and stuff. Also, ItsukiXHaruhi. Two pairings here. I mega ship them both, kay? Also, in the next chapter, there will be more "current" scenes, as in the college scenes and such. Going good so far, I hope. Please review. Byeee


	3. Orientation

Haruhi was in a dorm with 2 other girls named Lexi Martine and Caley Lytle. Yuki was with 1 other girl, Melissa Hart, and an extension dorm attached. Mikuru was in a dorm with Ryoko, and Emiri was in a dorm with 3 other girls, Cathly, Kiley, and Fredricka, who all have a reputation for partying. Tsuruya has her own apartment.

Itsuki and I share a dorm with 1 other guy, an athlete. His name is Cole Andersons. He's nice, and he gave us an idea what to expect here. Sadly, I was still in a dorm with Itsuki.

And then we were all on to our own lives. Well, just until class rolls along.

Let's see, the boys and girls dorms are integrated. They come together through a corridor that is connected from building-to-building. Girls can go to guys dorms and guys can go to girls. This college was luxurious! Only problem with that is that I'll have Haruhi over here every second of the day. Especially with Itsuki in here.

I was sitting on my bed. I didn't have to share a bunk, because the other two were doing that. I lied my head down and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Finally here!" I sighed. "Orientation in 2 hours."

Cole stretched, then plopped himself unto his bottom bunk of his bed. "So you two are Freshman." He chuckled. "Last year for me was a drag. I'm second year here. It's a nice place. When I get out I'm going into psychology. For now…it's basketball. Basketball and more Basketball. Who knows, I may end up taking my sport a step up."

A basketball player? "Yeah, I don't do much sports. I played baseball as a kid, still living in America." Itsuki said. "You know, Basketball hasn't done much here."

"Still." Cole sat up. "It's a great sport. We travel a lot. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with your studies, you know?"

Then Ryoko walked in. Or…barged in, I should say. But in a kind and sorta flirtatious manner. What was she planning on just doing anyway?

"Hello, boys." She twisted her hair, looking at Cole. "Who's this?

He stood right up, blushing like a man. "I'm Cole. And you?"

He giggled. "I'm Ryoko Asakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. Boys, Itsuki and Kyon, that is. Haruhi wants all of us to meet up in her room 30 minutes before orientation for club preparation. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, Ryoko. We'll be there." I said, and then she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Damn.." Cole said, "She's hot."

It's a trap. "That's Ryoko…we went to school with her."

"Hot damn. She's single, right?"

Ugh. "Yes, she is."

"Not for long." He said. "Not for long.

_Later that day_

"Yuki!" I said as I came across her in the crossing corridor. She smiled and walked up to me. I gave her a kiss.

"Hello, Kyon." She said softly.

I started walking with her to Haruhi's room. "This is college." I said

"It is."

We were both a bit confused in this situation. College. COLLEGE!

"So…how's your dorm." Yuki asked

"It's good. I'm in a dorm with Itsuki. Isn't that great?"

"I suppose. Wait, you were being facetious , right?"

I chuckled. "No, I love Itsuki. He's my gay boy. Yes, I'm being facetious. He's a creeper, and I cannot stand his smile. It's never wiped off his damned face."

"So your dorming with Itsuki. What about…anybody else?"

"Well, there's this guy named Cole. Second year. He plays basketball."

Yuki looked up at me as we were walking. "Interesting. Didn't you play sports as a child?"

I thought. You know, at this age it's kinda hard to remember. "Ah, yeah. I played some baseball. Not long, though, still I started running track."

And then we stopped, both silent.

"Kyon" She said

"Yuki"

"SEXY!"

Ryoko threw herself in between us and we discontinued staring at each other.

"Where's sexy?" She said. She was referring to 'Haruhi'.

"She should be in her room. Why?" Yuki asked

"Well, because I got distracted flirting with Kyon's roommate and lost my train of thought."

Your not supposed to do that! "So, um…yeah, she's in her room. And we're late. Let's go."

We all ran down the crossing corridor and to her room. As Yuki and Ryoko sped ahead, I was lagging behind, and thus was the last to her door.

"Hai Ryoko, Yuki! Kyon, your late. Penalty! You go buy snacks!"

So she shoved a handful of cash into my hands, leaving me behind in the hallway. This calls for a trip to the vending machine! I ran over to the one in the middle of the hallway closest to Haruhi's door and inserted $10. I bought about 17 bags of Doritos and 6 bags of candy. Pleased, Haruhi? She better be. I ran down the hallway, struggling to keep all of the snacks in my hands. I think I dropped a few, but what is lost is found, right? Some random nearby student might just be in the mood for a snack, whether it be on the ground or not. I'm full of it. Haha I'm in college!

I walked straight in. "Sup!'

Mikuru ran up to be and gave me a bear hug. "Kyon! I got here late so I couldn't say hi. So…um…hai." And she smiled.

Everybody was sitting somewhere in the room, whether it be on the floor on a couch, and we were all around Haruhi. It was kinda funny, like Haruhi was the center of the universe and we all needed her or something. Hahahaha story of my life. Retarded.

"Okayy, so now we have a new battle ground. We will fight till dawn!" And she stood up on her coffee table. What is this, war?

Haruhi hasn't matured much since High School.

"Everybody in this room is in the SOS Brigade. Like it or not! And we are on a campus-wide search to find aliens, time travelers, espers, sliders, and all that jazz, and have fun with them! My goal will never change, no matter how old I am!"

She admits to her immaturity. Haruhi, you sure are a laugh box. Not.

Let's just see who we've got in this room already. 3 humanoid interfaces, that could account for "alien". A gay esper boy, "esper", and the least. A moe time traveler. "Time travel". Slider. Where the hell is a slider? Oh yeah, that's my fault, isn't it? Me, Kunikida, and Tanaguichi. Humans. All that jazz, well, I'm guessing you go in that category, hence nobody truly knows what the hell you are.

We have a long journey ahead of us, friend.

_Which brings me back to my flashback_

_What was wrong with Nagato? 'I know what we need to do' is kinda out of character for her. So, now she has gone insane? Or maybe…didn't Haruhi want…._

"_Miss Nagato-san" Itsuki said "Are you feeling well?"_

_She thought a bit, then said. "I am fine. Actually, odd. I feel odd."_

_Did she just say…odd?_

"_Wait…have you…been allowed access to-"_

"_Emotions" She intervened. " I have…access." And then she went really pale. "Recognize extraneous data. Commision process. Done. Access sentimental thought. Done. Cease processing. Finished." And then she fell down and fainted again._

_And then she got up again…_

_It was unpredictable at this point what would happen next._

"_Wait…what?" She said in a muttered tone as she sat up. "Allow permissions…ah."_

_She was now sitting up straight, with a very human look to her face. _

"_50% chance of failure. 28% chance of indefinite catastrophe. But we are down to this as our last option. Are you ready?"_


End file.
